All in the Name of Love and Deceit
by Canada-kun
Summary: Times have changed in the world. Nothing is as it used to be, and Arthur has been noticing that more and more. After an encounter with a evil lightning bolt, Arthur reverts back to his child-state. Who will look after him? England/Russia


**All in the Name of Love and Deceit**

_EnglandXRussia_

* * *

Prologue

Rain poured down from they sky, hitting the ground harshly. The weather was terrible today. Rain, rain, and what-do-you-know, more rain. It wasn't surprising. This area of England had particularly bad weather this time of year. The Lake District had had a particularly rough year so far when it came to rain. Most of the time it only rained one out of three days, but so far it hadn't stopped raining at all.

England, or rather, Arthur Kirkland, the representative of Britain, was rather concerned about this. As were many other people in Britain. They had researched for almost three months now, trying to figure out what was causing it. No answers had come to them. Global Warming was of course one of the most obvious things that could have happened, but this just _felt_ different. Global Warming before left a tingling in the back of the country's throat. This was completely something else.

Arthur had decided that the only way to completely understand this was to talk to someone about it. That someone being a magical unicorn who lived in an abandoned building inside the Lake District. He hadn't bothered to tell anyone else about what he was going to do, after all they would just laugh at him like they always did.

They thought he was joking. But magical unicorns were no joke. They were some serious shiznit.

The short man made his way over to the large stone building. Once under the overhand he pulled his hood down and shook his head, water droplets hit the floor. Arthur had not been expecting it to have rained this much. The water got into everything, even under his rain coat. Inside the building not a sound was heard, Arthur made sure that this was the house before knocking once on the door.

He gave out a little cough as he moved his right foot along the ground. Arthur had never been one for waiting. It always annoyed him to no end, but he would never just make his way into someones house without being invited in. It wasn't very gentlemanly to do that, and he had convinced himself that he was a gentlemen. Not like that jerk France.

A single knock came as a reply a few moment later. Arthur gave a nod before turning the door handle and walking inside.

Part of the roof had decayed in the corner, allowing some of the rain to enter the small house. In the other corner, a large stone fire place was burning, allowing little light into the room. The other two corners were pitch black. Arthur made his way over to the burning fireplace and removed his coat, he placed it on top of one of the two chairs that sit there, waiting to be used.

"Arthur...? How many years has it been since I've seen you last...?"

The Englishman turned and gave a small smile. "Much to long. I'm sorry I haven't been able to come over sooner. Sadly, I bring bad news... I'm sure you've noticed all the bad weather lately... well, we have-"

"Absolutely no idea what to do about it?"

"-Yes, that is correct. How did yo-"

"I know many things, Arthur, many things."

"Ah, yes well, I-"

"You must have come for help, then, yes?"

"Uhm, ye-"

"I'm not sure I'll be able to help you though... I'm getting older in my years, Arthur."

Arthur closed his mouth tightly. What now? He closed his eyes and slumped into one of the chairs behind him. The room was silent as Arthur sat and thought for a moment. "Where... where are you?" Arthur asked, looking around for a couple of moments, before standing up. It was odd for Mr. Unicorn to not be in his house. His voice had just been heard, but his body was gone.

"Arthur, I'm not here anymore."

Arthur's body went stiff. "What? What do you mean?" Arthur said as he frantically looked around. His eyes rested on the fire. Blue flames flicked up from the pieces of wood. Not a sound was made by it burning. The shape of the flames cascaded into the middle, the lighter flames showed the body of a unicorn.

The Englishman let out a gasp before dropping to the floor and crawling up to the fire with his eyes wide. "Mr. Unicorn, what happened to you?" He asked, his voice a little scratchy. This happened sometimes. One of his friends would die. It was always a sad thing for him, as well as all the other magical being whom knew the deceased.

No reply came, the unicorn simply stared blankly at his friend. Complete silence, save for the sound of dripping water sounded in the room.

"Mr. Unicorn...?" Arthur asked, his hand reached out to touch his friend. Blue flames surrounded his fingers, yet no pain was felt. Not a thing. The unicorn moved slightly. "Arthur, there is nothing more you can do for me. You know there is no cure for death." The unicorn said as it flicked his head back and forth. It's eyes closed for a moment before its whole body turned to a more purple colour.

"Arthur, I'm going now. You should know what to do about this weather. I did teach you magic, didn't I?" The unicorn said as it slowly started to fade. Arthur let out a little gasp of air before he closed his eyes and let out a little sigh.

"Goodbye, Dwenn. I'll miss you. The others will too, you know..." Arthur said wiped a little bit of something out of his eye. He was making up excuses. He was crying and he knew it, but he would never let someone knew when he was truly sad. This was just one of the sad times in Arthur's life.

"I know. However, I'm so glad I got to see you again before my fire went out." Dwenn told him, nodding his head forward. "Now stop crying, child. Like I said, there is no cure for death. There was nothing more you could do. It wasn't meant to be." Dwenn said, closing his eyes. "I'm sorry, though, Arthur."

Arthur looked at the tiny unicorn. "I filled you with hopeless dreams, dreams that were not all your own. Don't cry for the past, now. Nothing can erase what we have gone through." Dwenn said, the flames going a white colour, slowly going clearer and clearer with each passing second. "What's gone is forever lost, for now all we can do is live, Arthur. Goodbye." Dwenn said, his eye opening and he almost seemed to smile at Arthur as the fire went out.

It took a moment for Arthur to stop staring and to think about what just happened. Another one of his friends was dead. That was the fifth one. Dwenn had always been the strongest, too. What caused him to die now? Arthur closed his eyes as he lifted himself up off the ground. His legs and arms felt heavy, and his head was spinning with thoughts. Arthur didn't know what to do now._ What was it that Dwenn told me to do? Damn, I can't remember..._

Arthur opened his eyes and looked around the room. It was dark, the only light came from the moonlight that shone through the hole in the roof. Shaking a few more droplets of rain from his hair, Arthur made his way back over to the chair he had left his coat on and grabbed the soaking wet article of clothing before leaving the building in silence.

The walk home was a quiet one. Not one of his magical friends had shown up. They all most likely felt the death of Dwenn and were in mourning. Arthur didn't blame them for that. If he wasn't a nation, Arthur would probably be in mourning, too. But Arthur had things to do and they were very important.

Wiping a few tears from his eyes, Arthur made his way back to his car. Throwing the coat into the backseat of the Bentley that he had bought quite a few years ago and hoped into the front seat and turned the keys. He knew that he probably shouldn't be driving in such conditions, much less while being in such an emotional state, but still Arthur ignored his common sense and shifted his car into drive.

The road was shiny with water and the rain constantly hit the window, making it very hard to see where Arthur was going. Still, he continued on. One of his houses wasn't very far off by car, only about an hour or two. Nothing compared to how long it took to get to his main house.

Leaning over, Arthur switched on the radio. Static sounded through the vehicle as Arthur made a 'tsk' sound and switched it off. It was probably for the better, but it was still inconvenient for it no to be working when he needed to get his mind off of his annoying day. Arthur looked out the passenger side window as he passed a sign. His foot slammed on the breaks suddenly.

Slamming his forehead into the wheel, Arthur let out a long string of curses. "The- The- I CAN'T BELIEVE I WENT THE WRONG WAY!" The British man screamed as he repeatedly slammed his head into the wheel. Looking around the road for a moment, he did a quick U-Turn and pressed on the breaks.

A lightning bolt hit the ground mere feet away from Arthur's Bentley. The Englishman jumped in his seat and hit his head on the roof. Only then did he notice he had forgotten to put on his seat belt. Fuddling with it for a moment, he pressed on the gas petal and lurched forward. He wanted to go home, to his nice warm bed and just got to sleep.

_BANG!_

Another lightning bolt, this time, it was in front of him, and by mere inches. It just missed the Bentley. Arthur unbuckled himself and jumped out of the car, dashing into the nearby bushes with tremendous speed.

"The lightning bolts must be attracted to the metal..." He said to himself, shaking in shock.

He would never admit it to anyone, but he was scared to death of thunder and lightning. They were never good news.

Cowering behind a tree, the short English man closed his eyes and hugged himself. Shuddering a bit from the cold weather, Arthur wished he was back in his nice warm bed instead of sitting out behind a tree hiding from the thunder. Another bolt hit the ground with amazing force, sparks few in the sky as Arthur jumped backwards. It almost seemed as if the thunder was... targeting him?

It had moved farther away from Arthur's Bentley and closer to him. Arthur opened his mouth in a silent scream as the thunder sounded again. Another lightning bolt hit the ground closer to him. Arthur jumped out from his hiding place and let out a squeak of terror as he turned and fled the scene.

One after another, the lightning bolts came closer to him, making a trail. It was almost as if the lightning bolts were attacking Arthur's shadow, being how close they were to him.

Squeaking at an alarming rate, Arthur dashed down the road, his pitch raising until he no longer made any sound audible by human ears. Closing his eyes tight, the Englishman made his way down the road, the lightning right on his heels now. "MOTHER F-!" Arthur let out as he looked up only to see another lightning bolt headed straight for him.

With all his might he pushed himself to go faster, barley managing that. His eyes widened as he felt that his legs were no longer connecting to ground. He was falling. With a slam, the blond hit the ground with amazing force, smashing his face into the pavement. Usually, such a thing would cause the man to curse, but all he wanted to know right now was to get up and keep running.

Pushing himself upwards, he looked to the sky quickly only to see a lightning bolt coming right at him. Eyes widening, he let out a scream before it hit him.

* * *

**Canada-kun**: Okay, here you go people, this is the prologue of _All in the Name of Love and Deceit_. I hoped you people liked it. I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I can, I promise! The next one will have Russia in it as well as a little-England~!


End file.
